netsu ga aru
by Puss in Fict
Summary: "Mau apa kemari fucking pointed nose?" tanya Hiruma... / "Melihat keadaanmu." jawab Clifford santai, dan mendudukan diri di pinggir kasur. Pandangannya kembali jatuh ke meja, "Kalau sakit sebaiknya minum obat, bocah!" (warning: OOC, di publish kembali)


**_Netsu ga aru_ (demam)**

**Pairing: CliffordxHiruma (Hiru-chan uke! *ditembak Hiruma*)**

**Rated: Cukup rated T saja, nggak usah sampai rated M (walau sebenarnya author pengen sampai rated M —BLETAK!)**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Sebenarnya mau bikin nggak OOC, tapi kayaknya author nggak sanggup dan memang nggak mau *plak*, jadi…**

**Warning: OOC, typos, shonen-ai/ yaoi/ homo**

**A/N: Puss udah pernah publish ini, tetapi karena ada beberapa kesalahan, Puss memilih pilihan bijak, yaitu menghapus fict ini dari fandom ES21 dan mengedit ulang. Benar-benar pilihan yang bijak-kan -DUAAR! Iya..iya..Puss memang salah. _Gomenasai _*cat eyes no jutsu*  
**

**.**

**_Special thanks for:_  
**

**LalaNur Aprilia**

**Roronoa D. Mico**

**Yang sudah men-_review_ sebelumnya. _Arigatou_! YA-HA!_  
_**

**.  
**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Saat ini para tim Jepang sedang makan malam di sebuah restaurant hotel yang sama dengan tim all-star Amerika. Mereka menginap, lebih tepatnya terpaksa menginap di hotel yang sama dengan para pentagram karena flight yang jadwalnya jatuh pada pagi hari.

Terlihat semua anggota all-star Jepang dalam satu meja yang terlihat asik mengobrol.

"HIRUMA SAKIT?!" teriak anggota tim Jepang minus Shin, Agon dan anggota-anggota lain yang acuh tak acuh, walau begitu terlihat jelas pada air muka mereka bahwa meraka juga kaget. Jelas saja, siapa yang nggak kaget mendengarnya. Hiruma sakit? Hiruma yang itu. Sungguh suatu keajaiban.

"Iya." kata Mamori menegaskan.

"Heh... jadi sampah itu bisa sakit juga." ujar Agon dengan senyum mengejek.

"Bagaimanapun You_-nii_ juga manusia." ujar Suzuna santai, "Mamo_-nee_, memangnya You-_nii_ sakit apa?" tanya Suzuna mewakili pertanyaan yang lain.

"Hanya demam biasa." jawab Mamori.

"Kalau begini kita harus menunda keberangkatan kita pulang ke Jepang." ujar Sena.

"Yah..kurasa begitu."

Dimeja para all-star Amerika…

"Kalian dengar, kurasa _comander from hell_ itu sedang sakit." ucap Bud santai pada anggota pentagram yang lain.

"Yah..karena itu mereka menunda kepulangannya." ujar Tatanka mengomentari ucapan Bud.

"Eh..jadi Sena dan lainnya akan lebih lama disini?!" Panther menimpali dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah berada dimeja tempat rivalnya berada. Terlihat Panther menyapa Sena sambil mencomot jatah makanan Sena, sedangkan orang yang disapa hanya kaget melihat Panther yang sudah berada di mejanya.

"Hey..Cliff, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Bud memperhatikan Clifford, yang matanya sedari tadi mengarah ke meja-meja tim all-star Jepang.

"Kurasa dia sedang mengkawatirkan quarterback itu." timpal Don, dan dijawab dengan tawaan yang lain.

"Yeah..mengkawatirkan Hiruma." kata Bud semakin pelan, karena Cliff menatapnya tajam.

"Oh.._come on Cliff_, sebaiknya kamu jujur saja!" kali ini Don yang 'memanas-manasin' Clifford. Yang dibicarakan hanya acuh tak acuh.

"Kudengar ciuman dapat menyembuhkan demam lho." ujar Bud. Dan sontak mendapat perhatian dari yang lainnya.

"Tapi ada resiko bagi yang menciumnya," Don menimpali "Yah..demamnya akan beralih ke orang yang menciumnya." jelas Don.

"Oh…_really?!_" ujar Tantaka heran sekaligus takjub.

Clifford memandangi anggota pentagram, tidak terpengaruh dengan candaan-candaan anggota pentagram yang lain. Dan kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana Cliff?" tanya Bud yang heran melihat tingkah quarterback Amerika itu.

Clifford tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Bud, kakinya terus melangkah ke meja tim all-star Jepang berkumpul. Sedangkan anggota pentagram yang lain hanya memandangi Clifford dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

"Cliff?!" Panther melihat Clifford yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya dan tim Jepang berkumpul. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memperhatikan sang quarterback Amerika itu. Seketika suasana menjadi sepi.

"Dikamar nomor berapa Hiruma istirahat?" tanya Clifford tanpa ekspresi sedikit-pun diwajahnya.

"Eh?" hanya itu respon yang keluar.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaannya." jelas Clifford.

"EH!?" kali ini semua anggota tim all-star Jepang maupun Amerika tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

**…(CliffHiru)…**

Clifford sedang berjalan di lorong hotel mencari kamar quarterback kesayangannya..ehem..quarterback favoritnya itu. Clifford berjalan dalam diam, cuma mulutnya yang bergerak pelan menggumamkan nomor kamarnya Hiruma yang diberikan oleh manajer Jepang itu.

"Jadi disini kamarnya." ucap Clifford setelah berada di depan kamar Hiruma. Dengan sangat pelan Clifford membuka pintu tanpa suara decitan sedikit-pun.

Walau Clifford punya ekspresi yang sangat minim, kali ini dia sedikit(sekali) terkejut melihat kamar yang luas itu. Tirai jendela ditutup dan hanya ruang kamar mandi saja yang lampunya menyala sehingga kamar itu jadi terkesan temaram. Di sepanjang dinding berderet banyak senjata api kesayangannya Hiruma.

Menghela napas, Clifford melangkah masuk menuju ujung ruangan yang Clifford yakin, disanalah Hiruma berbaring, tertidur karena sakit. Ruangan yang begitu gelap dan hening, membuat suara langkah kakinya bergaung dilantai marmer krem itu.

Clifford menyalakan lampu tidur, untuk memudahkannya melihat sesosok iblis..ehem..manusia berparas tampan dengan rambut _blonde_-nya tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya diatas ranjang yang dirapatkan ke sudut dinding kamar. Clifford sedikit terpesona melihat sosok Hiruma yang begitu damai seperti itu. Biasanya yang terpampang di wajah Hiruma hanyalah seringai bagaikan iblis, berbeda sekali dengan yang satu ini. Perlahan Clifford berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mendapati bahwa wajah Hiruma sedikit berkeringat karena sakit dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Meskipun demikian, tidak bisa disingkirkan fakta bahwa Hiruma terlihat sangat…err...manis.

Clifford tiba-tiba merasakan wajahnya memanas begitu menyadari apa yang ada di pikirannya dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Hiruma yang tertidur lelap. Pandangannya jatuh ke meja disisi tempat tidur Hiruma. Disana terdapat beberapa obat berbentuk kapsul dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda dan sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur.

"Engg…"

Terdengar erangan halus dari tempat tidur. Clifford kaget dan melihat Hiruma mulai membuka matanya. Wajah Hiruma perlahan ditolehkan ke arah sosok yang saat ini memperhatikannya dalam diam. Hiruma menyipitkan mata pertanda dia belum fokus melihat siapa orang yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"!" Hiruma sedikit terbelak ketika pandangannya telah fokus, melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Dan kembali menyipitkan matanya untuk benar-benar yakin siapa orang 'itu'.

Kali ini Clifford menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, sehingga Hiruma harus kembali menyipitkan mata(lagi) karena silau. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Clifford dengan _poker face_-nya.

Hiruma yang mendengar orang 'itu' bicara hanya menyeringai, seolah mengatakan ternyata-aku-tidak-salah-lihat. Apa lagi dengan ruangan yang sekarang terang, Hiruma tidak akan mungkin salah liat.

"Mau apa kemari _fucking pointed nose?_" tanya Hiruma balik, tak menggubris pertanyaan Clifford.

"Melihat keadaanmu." jawab Clifford santai, dan mendudukan diri di pinggir kasur. Pandangannya kembali jatuh ke meja, "Kalau sakit sebaiknya minum obat, bocah!"

Hiruma terkekeh pelan, "Aku tak butuh obat, nanti juga sembuh sendi—uhuk..uhuk.." ucapan Hiruma terpotong karena batuknya, _'Cih..batuk sialan!'_ dengus Hiruma mengutuk batuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mati."

"Memangnya kamu peduli."

"Aku peduli!"

Dan sukses membuat Hiruma batuk-batuk "Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu!—uhuk."

"Sebaiknya kamu makan bubur ini dan meminum obatmu!" Clifford menyodorkan bubur yang sudah sedikit dingin itu kepada Hiruma.

Hiruma menarik sebelah alisnya "Kamu yang membuatnya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak, kurasa manajer tim-mu yang membuatnya."

Hiruma mendengus sedikit kecewa. Tunggu! Sedikit kecewa? Apa maksudnya? Hiruma merutuki pikirannya. Tapi sejujurnya memang Hiruma merasa(sedikit) kecewa.

"Sudah kuduga, mana mungkin kamu bisa membuatnya." akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Hiruma.

Dalam beberapa menit selanjutnya, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Hiruma tengah sibuk berusaha menyuapi dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa terasa begitu susah. Sendok keramik yang dia gunakan secara ajaib terasa begitu berat. Clifford yang melihat hal itu mengangkat sebelah alis dan langsung merebut mangkuk beserta sendoknya dari tangan Hiruma.

"Hei!" Hiruma memprotes jengkel pada Clifford yang sudah seenaknya merebut buburnya.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, bilang saja. Dasar!" omel Clifford pelan dengan _poker face_ tentunya, dan menyendok bubur dimangkuk, kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Hiruma.

"Siapa yang minta bantuan." ujar Hiruma gengsi, "Aku bisa makan sendiri kok!" Hiruma menjulurkan tangannya hendak meraih mangkuk bubur yang dipegang Clifford.

"Aku sudah baik begini, kamu tidak menghargainya." ujar Clifford sembari menjauhkan mangkuk bubur dari jangkauan Hiruma.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak butuh ban—" Hiruma kembali memprotes namun kata-katanya terhenti di tengah jalan karena Clifford langsung memasukkan sendok bubur itu ke dalam mulut Hiruma.

"Sudah, makan saja!" ujar Clifford sembari menyendok bubur lagi. Tetapi dalam hati dia merutuki tingkah bodoh bin memalukan yang dia lakukan. Dia, _Clifford D__. Louis_, seorang bangsawan dan salah satu dari lima pentagram. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Tapi sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Clifford merasa senang melakukan 'pertolongan' kecil ini. Hiruma membuat tampang cemberut. Meskipun merasa jengkel Hiruma tetap menerima suapan dari Clifford. Diapun bingung kenapa dia mau saja disuapin seperti ini, apalagi yang menyuapin adalah rival terbesarnya. Ya ampun? Ada apa dengannya?

'_Kenapa aku jadi OOC begini?_' Dan begitulah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti bocah begini!" Hiruma merutuk kesal dangan tampang cemberut. Yang harus diakui oleh Clifford bahwa itu sungguh..err..lucu.

"Kau itu sedang sakit. Terima sajalah."

"Huh.." yang disuapin hanya membuang muka ke sisi lain.

**…(CliffHiru)…**

"Karena buburnya sudah habis, sekarang kamu harus minum obat!" kata Clifford sambil mengambil obat yang berada di atas meja. Melihat pil-pil obat itu Hiruma langsung memucat. Clifford mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kaget melihat reaksi Hiruma.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Hiruma berteriak histeris sambil menggelengkan mukanya. Ok sekarang Hiruma sudah bukan OOC lagi tetapi OOOC (Over Out Of Character).

"Kamu ini sakit idiot! Dan kamu harus minum obat!" ujar Clifford mulai ikut-ikutan OOC.

Hiruma menggeleng keras-keras walaupun kepalanya jadi dibuat pusing karenanya. "Aku tetap tidak mau! Rasanya pahit!" Hiruma memberi alasan yang menurut Clifford sangatlah konyol untuk umurnya saat ini. Hei..dia bukan anak kecil yang maunya minum obat cair dengan rasa jeruk, apel, strawberry atau apalah itu. Atau saat ini dia memang anak kecil itu.

Cliiford memutar bola matanya, jengkel "Langsung telan saja dengan air, rasa pahitnya tidak akan terasa." ujar Clifford.

"Aku bilang tidak mau, ya..tidak mau! Uhuk..huk..uhuk…" Hiruma batuk-batuk karena berteriak. "Walaupun tetap pakai air tetap saja..uhuk.. obat sialan itu pasti menyentuh lidahku dan rasanya menjijikan!" Hiruma tetap ngotot tidak mau meminum obatnya.

Clifford hanya menatap Hiruma heran '_Jadi hanya karena _itu_ dia tidak mau meminumnya_'.

"_Brat _Hiruma." kata Clifford mengejek. Dan mendapat _deathglare _dari Hiruma.

"Siapa yang kamu bilang bocah, hah?" Hiruma mengeram marah dan mengacungkan AK47-nya di hadapan muka Clifford.

'_Kenapa dia bisa membawa senapan itu?!_' Clifford kaget.

"Kalau bukan bocah, seharusnya kamu mau minum obat!" Clifford menangkis senapan Hiruma dengan santai tak takut sedikitpun dengan senapan milik Hiruma.

"Uh..." Hiruma tersentak, merasakan senapannya ditangkis begitu saja, sehingga telepas dari tangan Hiruma dengan mudah. Mungkin ini juga faktor karena dirinya sakit. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin senapannya bisa dengan mudah dilepaskan dengan paksa dari tangannya.

"Kalau tidak mau dipanggil bocah, minum obat ini!" Clifford kembali mengacungkan obat pada Hiruma. Clifford jadi agak kesal karena quarterback dihadapannya malah membuang muka.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu makan sesuatu yang manis setelah meminum obat ini, dengan begitu rasa pahitnya bisa hilang." saran Clifford yang sudah habis kesabarannya untuk merawat setan pirang ini.

Hiruma kembali menatap Clifford dan mengangguk pelan. Mau tak mau Hiruma setuju dengan usul Clifford yang jelas tak mau diakuinya bahwa itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Aku ambilkan sesuatu yang manis di dalam kulkas." Clifford segera beranjak dari duduknya menuju kulkas yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Hiruma memeperhatikan Clifford yang sedang mengambilkan makanan manis untuknya "Uhuk..ugh.." Hiruma merasa batuknya semakin parah, mungkin ini karena dia tidak mau minum obat dari tadi. Mengabaikan batuknya, Hiruma segera membenarkan posisinya menjadi tiduran dan menyelimuti dirinya hingga batas leher.

"Apa kamu tidak ada makanan manis?" tanya Clifford yang tidak menemukan makanan manis sedari tadi.

"Hmm.." Hiruma hanya mengguman. Ngantuk tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Masih dengan memperhatikan Clifford yang sibuk menggeledah isi kulkas-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau permen?" tanya Clifford lagi. Kali ini tidak ada jawaban. Clifford yang merasa heran segera menutup pintu kulkas dan segera melihat ke tempat tidur, dimana setan pirang itu berada.

"Ck..bocah." Clifford mendapati sosok yang tadi terjaga sekarang tertidur pulas. Clifford memperhatikan kembali wajah Hiruma yang tertidur, damai ,dan tenang, tidak seperti waktu terjaga tadi. Clifford terus memperhatikan wajah Hiruma, seakan pemandangan didepannya sangat manis. Hey..bukannya memang itu yang dipikirkan Clifford, manis. Wajah Hiruma sangat manis apalagi saat ini ruangan kamar yang terang sehingga setiap inci wajahnya dapat terlihat jelas, tidak seperti tadi waktu masih menggunakan lampu tidur.

Entah sejak kapan jantung Clifford berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan dalam keadaan genting-pun, jantung Clifford tidak pernah berdetak secepat ini. Kali ini tangannya yang tiba-tiba bergerak menuju wajah Hiruma. Clifford mengutuki tangannya dan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba seenaknya sendiri. Dan Clifford makin mendengus sebal ketika tangannya sampai di pipi Hiruma yang tanpa cacat sedikit-pun.

"Hiruma." Clifford mengguman pelan, tangannya masih berada di pipi Hiruma, merasakan lembut dan kenyalnya pipi itu, dan kali ini Clifford membiarkan anggota tubuhnya bergerak menurut kemauan hatinya.

"Engh.." Hiruma mengerang pelan, dan mengubah posisinya dari menghadap samping menjadi terlentang. Clifford yang merasa ada pergerakan dari Hiruma, sontak menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi bertengger di pipi Hiruma. Jantung Clifford makin berdetak lebih cepat, was-was jika Hiruma membuka matanya. Tapi ternyata Hiruma kembali tertidur setelah mengganti posisinya.

Clifford yang melihat itu hanya mendesah lega '_Apa yang sedang kulakukan sih?'_ batin Clifford. Sebelum anggota tubuhnya yang lain ikut bergerak semaunya, Clifford segera meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih terlelap. Ketika kakinya digerakan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba Clifford merasakan sesuatu menahanya, dia segera menengok kebelakang dan mendapati tangan Hiruma memeganng jaketnya, masih terlelap. Sepertinya Hiruma mengigau.

_Kudengar ciuman dapat menyembuhkan demam lho…_

Clifford tersentak, kenapa dalam keadaan begini, kata-kata itu yang terngiang dalam otaknya?

Clifford segera melepas tangan Hiruma yang memegang jaketnnya dengan hati-hati seakan-akan tangan itu akan hancur bila disenggol sedikit. Bukannya melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hiruma, Clifford malah terus menggengam tangan itu dan merasakan panas yang menjalar dari kulit Hiruma.

Ok, saat ini pun tangannya masih menghianatinya dan bergerak sendiri. Clifford menundukan wajahnya, sehingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Hiruma. _Shit!_ sekarang semua anggota tubuhnya telah menghianatinya.

Clifford makin mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Hiruma, dan merasakan nafas hangat Hiruma di wajahnhya. Namun begitu dia menyadari bagaimana posisinya saat itu, dia langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu.

Clifford berpose seperti seorang pangeran yang hendak membangunkan seorang putri dari tidur panjangnya. Clifford berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hiruma, tetapi entah kenapa kepalanya begitu berat. Hiruma sendiri masih dengan lelapnya tertidur, tidak menyadari akan sesosok pemuda yang berada diatasnya. Bagaimana jika Hiruma tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendapati wajahnya yang begitu dekat quarterback Amerika ini? Yang pasti Hiruma akan menembakinya dengan senapan kesayangannya. Dan pastinya mustahil untuk bisa lolos dari peluru-peluru yang akan dilontarkan begitu saja.

Tapi anehnya, Clifford sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk merubah posisinya saat itu. Pandangannya malah terpaku pada wajah tertidur Hiruma. Perasaan aneh mulai bergejolak dalam dirinya. Dia jadi ingin kembali menyentuh wajah itu.

"!" Clifford terkejut. Begitu sadar, Clifford mendapati salah satu tangannya menyentuh lembut bibir Hiruma. Sedikit aneh juga mendapati setan dibawahnya itu tanpa sebuah seringai yang biasa terlukis di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar kening dan ujung hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Mata tajam Clifford menatap lurus ke kelopak mata Hiruma yang tertutup damai. Nafas memburu Hiruma terasa hangat di wajah pemuda itu.

_Tapi ada resiko bagi yang menciumnya…_

_Demamnya akan beralih ke orang yang menciumnya._

Clifford semakin memperpendek jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajah Hiruma. Clifford sudah tak peduli apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, dan apa resikonya. Dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Perlahan bibir Clifford mendekati bibir tipis Hiruma, menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Hiruma. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Clifford menginginkan lebih dan tak peduli lagi apakah Hiruma akan bangun atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin melakukannya lagi. Merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Karena itu Clifford menempelkan bibir mereka lagi, melumat bibir Hiruma.

Kekagetan luar biasa menyerangnya ketika Clifford merasakan suatu gerakan kecil dari pemuda dibawahnya.

Clifford tertegun melihat Hiruma membuka matanya, tetapi pandangannya masih belum fokus. Dan sedetik kemudian bayangan-bayangan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya telah memenuhi otak Clifford, Hiruma yang akan menembakinya, menendangnya menjauh, mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak baik didengar oleh anak-anak dan masih banyak lagi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat itu juga.

"Clifford…" Hiruma berucap parau, pelan dan lembut. Sedangkan Clifforrd yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak kaget, namanya disebut, dan bukan dengan sebutan _fuck pointed nose_, tetapi namanya! Dan yang membuat Clifford makin kaget adalah Hiruma tahu siapa yang saat ini berada diatasnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya dan wajahnya mulai memanas. Dengan instingnya, Clifford menjauhkan dirinya dan sekarang berdiri di samping ranjang Hiruma dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Perlahan Hiruma menfokuskan pandangannya, alisnya sedikit mengkerut, berusaha mengingat apa yang tadi terjadi. '_Kenapa ada fuck pointed nose ini? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Seingatku ia sedang mencari makanan manis di kulkas. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tunggu! Kenapa tadi wajahnya begitu dekat?! EH..!?_' Hiruma membelakan matanya lebar-lebar, akhirnya otaknya menemukan memori yang barusan terjadi. Clifford menciumnya!

Hiruma bangkit dari posisinya yang semula tidur menjadi duduk, wajahnya ditundukan, menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya, dan tangannya memegang bibirnya. Sedangkan Clifford sendiri masih membeku di posisinya. _Bagaimana ini? Apa Hiruma tahu?_ pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dalam kepalanya. Meskipun demikian, sebenarnya Clifford menginginkan Hiruma tahu. Tahu apa yang tadi dia lakukan padanya. Dan tahu apa isi hatinya saat ini, bahwa dia menginginkan Hiruma!

Lama mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing, tetapi keheningan itu terpecah ketika sang quarterback Jepang itu menodongkan senapannya "APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADAKU, _BAKA_?" teriak Hiruma, wajahnya masih memerah, nafasnya memburu.

Clifford kaget melihat senapan tepat berada di depan wajahnya. "AKU BILANG APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" teriak Hiruma lagi, marah tergambar jelas pada wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Clifford masih tak bergeming, otaknya sibuk mencari jawaban. Dalam keadaan begini Clifford tidak bisa berbohong, lagian kalau mau berbohong, mau bohong apa? Tidak mungkin, Hiruma juga pasti sudah tahu. Walaupun dia menanyakannya lagi, tapi sebenarnya dia sudah tahu. Sebaiknya jujur. Ya..jujur saja.

"Menciummu.." Clifford menarik nafas, "Aku ingin menghilangkan demammu." jelas Clifford mengutarakan alasannya. Hei..itu tidak bohong kan, Cllifford melakukanya memang untuk itu. Hiruma terdiam, entah kenapa, tapi dia percaya dengan jawaban Clifford. Perlahan dia menurunkan senapannya, wajahnya kembali ditundukan. Melihat itu Clifford memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hiruma, ingin duduk kembali di sisi ranjang.

Hiruma yang melihat ada pergerakan kembali menodongkan senjata, tetapi sekali lagi Clifford menangkisnya, merebut senapan Hiruma, meletakkannya sembarang. Sehingga empunya mengkerutkan kening, pertanda tidak suka senapannya diperlakukan dengan semena-mena.

"Ke ke ke…alasan konyol, mana mungkin demam bisa dihilangkan dengan berciuman." Hiruma terkekeh, menertawakan perbuatan konyol Clifford dan alasanya yang jauh lebih konyol lagi. Tapi sebenarnya dia menertawakan dirinya yang dengan mudahnya percaya dengan Clifford, padahal dia tahu itu alasan yang konyol.

Clifford mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang Hiruma. "Kalau kamu tidak percaya, akan kuperlihatkan buktinya."

"Eh?!" sebelum Hiruma sempat berbicara, Clifford sudah melumat kembali bibir Hiruma. Hiruma membelakan matanya, _Clifford menciumnya lagi!_. Hiruma mencoba mendorong tubuh Clifford menjauh, tetapi usahanya sia-sia, kekuatannya seolah lenyap. Dan akhirnya Hiruma hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Clifford, dia pun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Clifford di bibirnnya.

**…(CliffHiru)…**

"_Ohayou minna~"_ sapa Suzuna pada semua anggota all-star Jepang yang saat ini sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan, di restaurant hotel.

"_Ohayou_ Suzuna, ayo sarapan." ajak Mamori.

"ya~" Suzuna-pun segera duduk di samping Mamori. Dan dimulailah percakapan-percakapan mereka.

"Hey..lihat! Hiruma-_san_ sudah sembuh." tunjuk Sena, begitu melihat Hiruma sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Yang merasa ditunjuk-pun hanya menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Kamu sudah baikan Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya Mamori, ketika Hiruma sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Begitulah." jawab Hiruma seadanya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah anggota pentagram. Hiruma memperhatikan mereka, memastikan sesuatu. _'Dia' tidak ada? _Anggota pentagram itu berjalan menuju meja mereka sambil bercakap-cakap, dari pembicaraan mereka Hiruma dapat menangkap beberapa kata, seperti, _serious? Kurasa demam…, semalam tidak ada di kamar…, aku tidak percaya!_

Hiruma yang penasaran akhirnya mendatangi tim all-star Amerika itu. Sedangkan tim all-star Jepang hanya bertanya-tanya _Hiruma mau ngapain?_

"Hey.." sapa Hiruma. Dan seketika anggota pentagaram langsung diam memandangi Hiruma yang berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil mengunyah permen karet _no sugar_-nya.

"Dimana _fuck pointed nose_ itu?" tanya Hiruma santai. Sedangkan para pentagram kaget, mereka yakin sekali yand dicari quarterback di depannya ini adalah Clifford, siapa lagi orang yang dipanggil _fuck pointed nose_ itu, selain Clifford.

"Cliff sekarang berada di kamarnya dan saat ini kondisinya kurang baik." jawab Bud tersenyum penuh arti pada Hiruma.

"Sepertinya dia demam." tambah Don, menekankan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Eh?" Hiruma(sedikit) kaget mendengar jawaban mereka, Clifford sakit? Clifford yang itu? Ok, sepertinya Hiruma sekarang tahu bagaimana reaksi orang-orang dan apa yang mereka pikirkan begitu mengetahui bahwa dirinya sakit.

"Kenapa tidak kamu jenguk saja dia." kata-kata Tatanka membuyarkan lamuan Hiruma

"Benar, bukankah kemarin kamu di jenguk Cliff." ujar Bud terkekeh.

Hiruma menyeringai "Ke ke ke..tak usah diberitahu juga aku akan melakukannya."

"Eh? Melakukan apa?" tanya Panther yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tentu saja menjenguk _fuck pointed nose_ itu." ujar Hiruma santai, sambil tetap menguyah permen karetnya.

"HAAH?!" teriak beberapa anggota all-star Jepang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Hiruma dengan tim all-star Amerika. _Oh My God_..Apa dunia mau kiamat? Kemarin Clifford, sekarang Hiruma!

Hiruma melirik anggota all-star Jepang yang dari tadi mengintip, mata tajamnya melihat Mamori dan Riku yang sedang menyuruh Sena dan Monta untuk diam, sedangkan Suzuna refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Disitu juga terlihat Kurita yang terlihat syok.

Hiruma kembali menyeringai "Hei, manajer sialan! Kapan kita kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Itu..hmm..jam 7 malam kita berangkat." jawab Mamori, masih malu karena ketahuan mengintip.

"Ke ke ke…kurasa masih banyak waktu untuk menjenguknya." seringai iblis muncul kembali di wajah Hiruma.

"!" sedangkan tim all-star Amerika maupun tim all-star Jepang hanya bisa di buat kaget(lagi) oleh ucapan Hiruma.

Hiruma tidak menangapi respon berlebihan dari yang lainnya. "Di kamar nomor berapa _fuck pinted nose_ itu dirawat?"

"Umm..513" jawab Don setelah selesai dengan acara kaget-kagetnya.

'_Saatnya balas dendam! Atas apa yang kamu perbuat kemarin padaku_._' _Hiruma kembali menyeringai dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan restaurant hotel itu. Sedangkan tim all-star Amerika dan tim all-star Jepang hanya bisa melongo, memandangi Hiruma yang saat ini akan menaiki lift. Tentu saja, menuju kamar Clifford.

**…(CliffHiru)…**

"Uh..kepalaku." rintih seorang pemuda yang kini menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan akan segera menuju ke alam mimpi.

_Trrt..trrt..trrt… _

Pemuda itu mengumpat, dan mengutuki ponselnya yang berdering, padahal tinggal beberapa detik lagi dia akan menuju alam mimpi tapi terpaksa harus tertunda. Dengan malas pemuda itu meraba-raba ponselnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja sebelah kasurnya, masih dengan mata tertutup, enggan untuk membukanya.

"Ya..halo.." jawab pemuda itu malas.

"Hei Cliff!" pemuda yang dipanggil Cliff, itu hanya mengkerutkan alisnya. Dia tahu siapa orang yang sudah mengusik paginya.

"Bud? Jangan ganggu aku, ok. Aku pusing dan mau tidur!" ujar Clifford tenang, tapi tatap saja Bud dapat mendengar nada kesal dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan Clifford.

"Wo..santai Cliff, sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan kemarin? Apa kamu benar-benar melakukan 'itu' dengan Hiruma?"

Clifford tersentak mendapati pertanyaan itu. "Kamu menggangguku cuma untuk menanyakan hal itu?!" Clifford menjawab dongkol, rasa kantuknya seketika lenyap begitu saja.

"Ok..ok..Cliff. Aku Cuma mau memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Bud, cepat!"

"Iya..iya. Hiruma saat ini sedang menuju kamarmu!" ujar Bud sedikit berteriak. Dan sukses membuat Clifford membelakan mata. Hiruma? Kemari?

_BRAAK!_

Clifford menoleh ke pintunya yang dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang, dan orang 'itu' hanya menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

**…(CliffHiru)…**

* * *

**Untuk selanjutnya, Puss biarkan _readers _berimajinasi sendiri apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan untuk balas dendam—BLETAK! Hei! Siapa yang lempar sendal?!**

**Yang pasti akhirnya fict ini selesai! *ngelap keringat*  
**

**Bagaimana pendapat _readers_? Aneh? GaJe? OOC tingkat dewa? Ending yang WOW banget? *koprol***

**Pokoknya silahkan curahkan semua uneg-uneg _readers_ tentang fict ini, dikotak reviuw yang unyu-unyu itu!**

**ARIGATOU! *tebar-tebar foto CliffHiru* -BLETAK! Woi..Siapa sih yang dari tadi lempar sendal?!**


End file.
